1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to dogs and, more particularly, to devices that prevent dogs from inhaling certain deleterious objects.
Dogs sniff the ground when they walk outside. There are certain weed seeds that, if inhaled, pose significant health risks for dogs.
Chief among these is the foxtail seed. If inhaled in a particular manner, the seed can pass into one of the dog""s nostrils where it presents profound discomfort to the animal. The dog may sneeze and contort itself but is usually unable to dislodge the foxtail seed because of its construction. The foxtail seed contains a number of angled elements that permit passage in a first direction but which engage with the dog""s nostril to prevent passage in a second opposite direction.
Therefore, the dog cannot sneeze or otherwise remove the seed. A trip to the veterinarian is then warranted. Depending upon how far into the nostril the foxtail seed has passed will determine the procedure that is required to remove it. The dog is typically either sedated or anesthetized and instrumentation is used to extract the foxtail seed, often at substantial expense. The exact procedure varies depending on the location of the seed and also on the temperament of the dog.
In some instances, the seed will actually be inhaled into the lung. This poses a significant health risk due to infection and other possible complications and it can endanger the life of the dog. Any foxtail seed that is not removed, even if in the nostril and not the lung, can endanger the life of the dog.
Dogs may repeatedly inhale foxtail seeds during such times as when they are abundant in the environment. Therefore, this problem can occur repeatedly.
There are various other types of weed seeds that present similar problems if inhaled by the dog.
Accordingly there exists today a need for an inhalation net for dogs that helps to prevent the inhalation of troublesome seeds by dogs.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Muzzles appear similar and are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,140 to Wexler, May 7, 2002;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,148 to Wexler, May 8, 2001;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,309 to Wexler, Jul. 4, 2000;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,531 to Dietz, Apr. 5, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,119 to Marchello, Jun. 16, 1981; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. D316,764 to Edwards, May 7, 1991.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inhalation net for dogs that helps prevent a dog from inhaling an object.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide an inhalation net for dogs that helps prevent a dog from inhaling a weed seed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inhalation net for dogs that helps prevent a dog from inhaling a foxtail weed seed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inhalation net for dogs that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an inhalation net for dogs that includes a mesh netting or screen that prevents weed seeds from passing through the mesh.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide an inhalation net for dogs that is adapted to fit over a portion of the snout of a dog.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide an inhalation net for dogs that is adapted to fit over the nose portion of the snout of a dog.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide an inhalation net for dogs that allows the dog to eat and drink while wearing the net.
Briefly, an inhalation net for dogs that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a collar assembly and a snout assembly. The collar assembly secures around the neck of the dog and the snout assembly is detachably attached to the collar assembly. Both the collar assembly and the snout assembly are adjustable to fit the dog. The snout assembly includes a mesh portion that is adapted to cover the nose of the dog. During use, the dog is able to eat, drink, bark, even bite, yet it is prevented from inhaling a weed seed through its nose.